


於污濁中盛開之蓮

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: 【Mob主/R18預警】*這原本是單親papa的秘密。沒想到本該風塵的影片意外流落到了僅一牆之隔的鄰居手中，更沒想到、本該與兒子一起幸福平靜的生活，會因為一張影片，再度落入了陌生男人的操控之中⋯⋯*此為12h後續*本文包含：年上，父子亂倫，睡姦，限制/強制高潮，喜多主前提下NTR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	於污濁中盛開之蓮

我望著門外的青年幾乎說不出話來，不、應該說是我拼死壓制住了即將脫口而出的驚呼，世上怎麼會有如此相像的人……！

不、不是的，要解釋為兩個人的話才更難以說服，但怎麼會……且不論名字根本不同，根本是除了樣子相似之外氣質根本判若兩人。

——他叫曉呀！這麼陽光又純潔的笑容，又怎麼會跟妖異又淫媚的蓮混為一談呢。

到底是怎樣，這是雙胞胎？抑或是幻覺？不、在纖細的頸項上下滾動的喉結，起伏的胸膛，連溫熱的氣息都是這麼真實，如此美好的蜃景就算是夢境也難以構築呀！

我已經徹底搞不清楚狀況了。

不行、曉君，暫且讓我這麼稱呼這位純淨美麗的青年，開始輕輕歪著頭露出疑惑的表情。

可不能嚇到他。

「我、我是鄰居，請多多指教。」

我顫顫巍巍地伸出手，一邊祈禱著尚未平復的心跳聲與喘息不要暴露出來，可不能被認為是奇怪的大叔才是。

天，這是新鮮料理的味道，混雜著一股淡淡的咖啡味，青年身上若有似無的乾淨味道似是順著陽光滲入到我不見天日的蝸居之中。不行，我已經快要控制不住身體的反應了，光是想到這位美青年與房間內正在刻錄的av主角長著同樣臉龐，如此荒誕的幻想便逐漸化身瀕臨失控的慾望。

「……請多多指教，我叫喜多川祐介。」

可惜不到半秒，一把沈穩的聲線卻瞬間澆熄了我的慾火。曉君的旁邊徑自伸出一隻骨節分明的手，握在了我滯在空氣中的手掌。

「這是我的兒子，祐介。」

——兒子？！這麼年輕居然已經生了……？

剛才我實在過度震驚，竟然忽略了一直站在曉君身邊的另一人，看起來是某所知名高中的校服，他身材挺拔，站在曉君隔壁竟還高出一小截，表情淡泊但也是個不折不扣的美少年，兩人站在一起說是父子倒不如說更像兄弟般賞心悅目。只可惜這種類型完全不是我的菜，此刻我的全身心已經被美麗的圍裙青年盜走。

「抱歉打擾到您了。」雙手捧著料理空不出手的曉尷尬又不失禮儀地微笑著，啊啊，他的笑容就像天使一般治癒，馬上便安撫了我沒能握手的失落，「讓我們好好相處吧，鄰居先生。」

因為曉君的影響，臉上覆著一層冰霜的校服少年才隨著他的話語微微扯出一個客套笑容，估計是單親家庭的依賴性特別強吧？他意外地是個聽父親話的乖巧孩子。

心懷感激地收下了曉君的見面禮，但直到兩人消失之後我卻久久無法回神。

不止是相貌。

曉君或許不清楚，而懷有同樣慾望的我卻再也清楚不過。喜多川流連在他身上細微又熾熱的眷戀並非親情，竟然是作為男人同等的——

佔有慾。

以後會有機會的，正打算好好相處的我想著。

————————

最近我開始頻繁出現在陽臺上，但畢竟兩手空空會顯得奇怪，因此栽培植物成為了我的嗜好。

林林總總的盆栽也只是替代品，實際上我像待狩的獵人一般等待著他的出現。在清晨以及臨近落日的時分，素色的窗簾便會打開，穿著居家圍裙的單親papa就會帶著兒子的衣服在陽台上晾曬，美麗的青年在對上目光的時候總會微微勾起淡色的唇瓣，成為照亮我心中的一抹明媚的曉光。

「啊、鄰居先生，今天天氣真好呢。」

此時，我的獵物終於來了，曉君笑著舉起手臂擦了擦額上的薄汗，舉起衣領扇了扇風，健康的蜜色肌膚在陽光下泛著可口的光澤，汗濕的衣衫粘連在身上，微微透出內裡迷人的線條，毫無防備的動作在我眼裡與勾引無異。

「嗯，對啊。」面對清純又柔和的笑容，我的喉嚨卻不知怎地浮上一陣乾渴。

想將他壓在露台上，捂住發出驚呼的唇瓣，粗暴地掀開寬鬆的居家服，恣意舔舐內裡包裹的每一吋肌膚，再狠狠頂弄他的深處，直到清朗的聲線變得沙啞，魅惑的小嘴逸出不堪承受的求饒聲，汗濕淋漓的身體也必定散發著濃郁的香氣。

曉君的聲音很快便將我偏離的想像拽回現實。然而露台的圍欄將我隔開了一段距離，溫柔的單親papa還只是對我禮貌笑著的美麗鄰居。

「說起來，最近可能比較大風……」他撓了撓臉頰，皺著眉頭似乎是有點煩惱的樣子，「那個、有什麽衣物之類的……被吹到了您家的露台嗎？」

「沒有吧？」我隨口答道，儘量偽裝出樂於助人的好鄰居也是非常必要的一環，但內心又不禁升騰起逗弄他的心思，「是怎樣的衣服？」

「啊、沒什麼。」像被問住一般微微一怔，曉君可愛的臉蛋上泛起了可口的紅暈，他立馬擺了擺手澄清道。

我真是個惡趣味的男人啊，我毫無愧疚地感嘆道。不難想像他一定是經受不住挑弄的類型，比方說、只要稍加刺激，蜜色的肌膚上很快便會泛起明顯的緋紅吧。

「沒有就……太好了。」他低下頭深深鞠了一躬，「給您添麻煩了十分抱歉。」

露台距離這麽接近也是太好了，我這麽想道。

俯下身來的曉君完全沒注意到自己不經意出賣的大片春光——松垮的衣領因為動作而袒露出大片肌膚，視力良好的我當然沒有錯過那誘人的鎖骨以及胸肌線條，視線再往下，甚至還能見到若隱若現的兩點紅纓，以及隱沒在衣服下的點點桃色痕跡，我再也清楚不過了……這無疑是被男人吮吻過後的愛痕，雖然已經淡去不少，但也暗示著這具迷人的酮體被怎樣激烈地疼愛過。

太客氣了，我不由舔了舔唇，為發現隱沒在純潔衣領下的秘密而偷偷竊笑，事實上我並不介意更多麻煩的。

素色的窗簾又重新拉上，從外部的視線完全看不清真切，而大概只有我才知道，日暮落下帷幕之時，窗簾後面到底上演著如何情色，又讓人無法想像的淫亂戲碼。

————————

「啊啊……呀啊啊……」

租房的隔音效果令我苦笑不得，但多虧如此，我才能發現單親papa在晚上的淫亂姿態啊，此時清朗的聲音硬生生被逼出潰不成聲的尖吟，明明上一秒才發出不堪承受的泣音，下一秒卻像發情的媚獸一般溢出滿足的喘息。

隨著性感的喘息逐漸變得沙啞，動作間帶出床板搖晃的聲響，以及響亮的水聲無不昭顯著一牆之隔正在進行的激烈性事。

數不清多少個晚上被干擾到夜不能寐，休息日的晚上或許還會持續一整晚……像發情般淫靡的聲線我也熟悉得不得了，正是讓我魂牽夢縈，並且白天還對我綻露出清純笑顏的單親papa。

「啊啊……不、呀啊……祐介——」

我徹底陷入震驚當中，耳邊清晰傳來的那個名字並非別的男人，而是那個朝夕相對的兒子——

也對，我很快冷靜下來。誰叫曉君平時就散發著一股勾引男人的味道呢，處在青春期的兒子對著尚且年輕的papa、抵抗不住誘惑也很正常吧。原來佔有慾從來都不是單向的，猶如白百合一般的單親papa，幾乎每夜都會化身成妖艷的蓮花，與自己的兒子進行著禁斷的肉體交媾。

而所謂『被風吹走』的布料，正被我裹在手中深深嗅聞，屬於曉君的香味混著淡淡的肥皂香氣充斥鼻腔，我跟著呻吟聲激動地擼動下身，想像此刻自己正在前後搖晃，挺動身軀進出著美麗鄰居的腿間。

「唔——！哈啊啊……啊～」

此時，曉君的呻吟居然與正在播放的影片不可思議地重疊在了一起，瞬間便將我的慾望推上了頂峰。

我的視線死死地定在了熒幕上，畫面上正是自從那夜開始便每天被我回放的，化名為蓮的少年被男人們輪番進入的場面。

一個模子刻出來的樣貌，婉轉動聽的聲線，再加上帶著兒子的設定，即使是雙胞胎也過於牽強。不、比起青澀的蓮，曉君身上更多了一絲成熟性感的韻味，不過影片確實是幾年前的，時間算起來應該……

我震驚得無以復加，但綜合所有條件，最不可能的可能即是事實，早就明顯到不需要懷疑了，曉、也就是化名為蓮的——！所有事情終於解釋得通，為什麼清純又陽光的笑容卻散發著幾分誘惑的味道。喜多川本來就是不同姓氏，尚且年輕的曉君怎麼會有已經上高中的孩子呢，說不定宣稱是養子實則為滿足飢渴的身體……

近親相姦，背德淫亂的真相瞬間衝擊全身，莫名的興奮幾乎瞬間將我淹沒，好不容易整理好差點被打翻的影碟，我立馬打開電腦搜索起來。

————————

「曉君，請收下我的誠意吧。」

「……怎麽可以，這實在是太客氣了——」

蓮君，哦不、應該叫曉才對，似乎對我的稱呼有點不習慣呢，但這點小困惑很快便被他接受了，似乎本身是不善言語的人，緊裹著居家圍裙想著禮貌的措辭，鏡片之下微微泛紅的臉蛋也十分可愛，實在不能想象居然是帶著孩子的單親papa。

也許是我期盼的心情過於強烈，網上訂購的小道具很快便送到了，馬不停蹄開始妝點起來，此時便成了我手中枝葉茂密的盆栽。我真是天才，不由得感激當初這個『喜愛植物』的設定，送禮的手段也變得順理成章，要收下來呀，我的心臟在急速跳動。

「就當作是初次見面的回禮吧，放在家裡會有寧靜安神的作用，是很適合曉君的植物。」我微笑地催促道，盡力使自己融入『友善的鄰居』這個角色，「這可是為了曉君專門種的呀～」

「……是專門為我種的嗎？」鏡片下的美麗雙眸倏然睜大，落在盆栽上的視線隨之柔和起來，看來只要稍微釋出善意，心軟的曉君便會馬上答應下來，「謝謝您，那我就心懷感激地收下了。」

說著這麽無戒心的話，怪不得未成年就被騙走了貞操呀，相信此刻隱藏在『友善的鄰居』面具之下必定是一副獰笑的表情吧。曉君並沒有發現我試圖貼近的雙手，毫無防備接受好意的笑容總帶著幾分請君入甕的意味，宛如逐漸走入陷阱還不自知的懵懂羔羊。

我湊近了一些，那股若有似無的味道又來了，是淡淡的咖啡味，與曉君頸間的汗香糅雜成一股迷人的氣味，儘管居家服一絲不苟地緊緊包裹在他身上，在我看來卻不知怎地多了幾縷勾人的禁慾感。

「單親papa一個人帶孩子很辛苦吧？」連雙唇也是微腫的，看來昨晚被肆意蹂躪過了吧，真是淫亂， 「尤其是青少年的時候，看你好像每晚都和兒子忙到很晚……」

「……忙？！——不！沒、沒有的事情……！」經不起調侃的青年馬上雙頰燒紅，慌亂地抬著眼鏡否認道。

「說起來這一帶的房子的確是隔音比較差的呀，曉君，有什麼需要幫忙的地方不妨提出來。」

我沒忍住心底逐漸發酵的惡劣因子，這也是沒辦法的事情吧，逗弄鄰居papa的惡趣味一旦開始就難以遏制，我只想更深地探索更多讓曉君羞恥的秘密啊，被一語點破的可愛反應也令我百看不厭。

「十、十分感謝您，鄰居先生，為您添麻煩了實在很抱歉！」明明每晚都在與自己的兒子恣情縱慾，但聽到被特意加重語氣的『隔音』之後，羞澀的青年馬上連耳根都紅透了，連帶聲線也顫抖了起來。

我玩味地勾起唇角，將青年俯身道歉而袒露出來的美景盡收眼底。

害我費盡心思，花了這麽多積蓄買的小道具，可要好好上門道歉才能表足誠意吧，曉君。

————————————————

我漸漸著迷於窺伺帶來的隱秘快感。

我所準備的小道具不過也是特殊渠道入手的高清攝像頭。為了萬無一失，配備收音功能的小道具被我藏在了盆栽的枝葉間，最新型的針孔攝像已經到了即使湊近也難以察覺的地步。如此一來，曉君藏在純潔外表之下的淫蕩姿態便一覽無遺。

正當我為天才般的想法而沾沾自喜的時候，誰知道接下來的幾天我都陷入了頹靡不振當中，精心製作的盆栽只是被放置在了客廳，能時刻觀賞到美麗的曉君固然是好事，但卻錯過了每晚房內發生的——不、暴風雨般的狂亂性愛轉瞬間變得風平浪靜，父子倆又重新回到了忙碌的生活中，難道是因為我說的那番話麽……？！回想起最近幾天曉君推拒著兒子求歡的場面，我的心情瞬間落入了懊悔的谷底。

當時我萬萬沒想到，為我灰暗的心情帶來一絲曙光的，竟然是那位兒子，喜多川祐介。

「曉，這是什麼？」那人比起畫框，鏡頭剛好圈進了他的眼裡，沉靜的眸子通過鏡頭——意外地對準了我的視線，我心頭猛跳，該不會——應、應該是錯覺……他不會發現的，不可能。

「……說了多少次要叫papa。」

沒等我反應過來，曉君隨後進入了鏡頭，他的語氣完全沒有對兒子的遷怒，半是撒嬌的抱怨勾得人心癢難耐。穿著普通居家服的身姿也是如此美麗，只是看著就覺得身體再度起了反應。

「鄰居先生送的盆栽，很好看吧？」他溫柔地笑了起來。

「嗯……？」

耳機裡傳來喜多川刻意壓低的聲線，那雙如獵狐般凌厲的灰色瞳孔透過畫框微微瞇起，但很快又轉移了注意力。我渾身冷汗，明明是年齡比我小一大輪的少年，迸發出來的冰冷眸光卻不由令人寒毛倒豎，說藝術家觀察細緻我也認了，他怎麼可能會發現這個針尖般小的鏡頭，怪物嗎？不、不可能的……

「比起這個，papa可以做我的裸體模特嗎？」

「裸、裸體——」

「怎麽了？papa明明每天晚上都會為我脫光衣服啊？」那樣淡定的語氣，然而事實的暗示性再也明顯不過，曉君聞言瞬間飛紅了雙頰。

「不要再說了……」

「之前不是答應了嗎……果然、還是不行？」喜多川馬上便露出了失落的表情。

他大概太清楚papa的軟肋，我笑了，溫柔又容易心軟的曉君對唯一的孩子有近乎無限的寵溺，平時任由兒子為所欲為，半分重話都不肯說，又怎麼會狠心拒絕，令他失望呢，我舔了舔唇，不由暗自期待起接下來的發展。

曉君張了張口找不出反駁的理由，果然，鏡頭中的青年，儘管滿臉通紅，還是開始將身上的衣服一件件脫下，顫抖的雙手最終摸到內褲邊緣，褪下了最後一層布料。

「這樣……可以了吧。」曉君輕輕地說道，不堪羞恥地別過了臉，閉上了眼睛。

雙腿間的秘地毫無保留地袒露在我面前——身為成熟男子的來栖曉，私處居然連一絲毛髮也沒有……被剃得乾乾淨淨，我的呼吸頓然急促，似乎從『雨宮蓮』那時候便保持著未使用的淡粉色澤，形狀漂亮的性器連根部也十分乾淨光滑，看起來卻淫蕩極了。

性器的主人抖了一抖，喘息也漸漸急促起來，而仔細審視著自己papa的下體的兒子一言不發，只是透過深邃的眼神凝視著。

長輩的曉全身赤裸站在兒子的面前袒露，光是想到這一點，足以讓模特渾身浸潤在羞恥當中。

「唔……」

空氣中膠著的靜默，交雜著投到身上的熾熱視線宛如甘蜜的凌遲。

而前方未經碰觸的性器，僅僅被打量就顫巍巍地抬起了頭，頂端兀自泌出了一點清液，原本是作畫模特的氣氛，卻漸漸漫上了吸引男人採擷的色情味道。

沒想到禁慾數天的身體居然在這種情況下漸漸甦醒，曉君的喉嚨上下滾動著，發出羞怯的氣音，但意圖遮擋的雙手很快便被不容抗拒的力道掰了開來。

「為什麼要擋住呢，是很漂亮的顏色。」那人發出了低低的笑聲，沒等錯愕的曉君反應過來，便徑自伸手拉過了人攬進懷中，而明顯變得沙啞的低沉聲線附在通紅的耳廓邊呢喃，「這裡、勃起了……是想要了嗎？」

「等一下、模特……啊！」被直視到勃起的事實被一下點破，曉君羞赧得渾身激顫，正欲掙扎，赤裸的酮體便被狠狠按在了養子的胯上。

「……之後再說。」祐介說著，雙手不安分地遊走起來，握住了雙腿之間的粉嫩性器，「papa的身體變成這樣……也是我的責任吧，放心，我會好好滿足papa的。」

「祐、祐介……唔……啊啊！」

曉君被背後的養子擁抱撫弄的淫亂場面讓我渾身發燙，不堪承受情慾的青年很快便被逼出了放浪的呻吟，赤裸的酮體忠實地臣服在快感之下，筆直挺立的性器被玩弄得汁水橫流，而沾著頂端蜜液的手指則順著濡濕的下身，直接探到了雙腿間的秘處。

「唔啊……不、這裡……哈啊……」

微弱的推拒在我眼裡卻像誘惑般欲拒還迎，隨之便被身後高大的男人輕易制服。外表清冷的喜多川，此時卻貼在自己papa的髪間毫不避違地吐露著放浪的言辭。

「不用小穴是去不了的吧？……papa。」

「嗚、不……」

曉君不堪羞恥地別過了頭，細嫩的腿根被此時的背德刺激得瑟瑟發抖，此時攝像機清晰地拍下了面對鏡頭大開的腿間，我的喘息瞬間粗重起來，正如期盼一樣，身後的人輕笑一聲，隨即修長的手指在我的視線之下，直接併攏著頂入了濡濕的小穴內。

「不、祐…介……呼唔唔……」

曉君害怕泄露半分呻吟似的緊捂雙唇，私密的腿間卻完全失守，只能大開著雙腿任由身後的人為所欲為。習慣交合的秘穴輕易便吮進了兩根手指，情動而使得動作略帶粗暴，但經過調教變得敏感的身體卻食髓知味地泌出大量蜜液，耽求著入侵者。

「……不、不要……這樣，會、啊啊唔——」

淫美的papa被男人攬在懷裡恣意頂弄的禁斷場面令人血脈僨張，柔韌的腰肢在快感之下靈蛇般扭動、磨蹭著身後的男人。嘴裡說著拒絕的話，但秘處淡色的肉緣卻在熟練的挑弄下漸漸泛起薄紅，意識到一牆之隔正在上演如此香艷的戲碼，我的血液便急速地湧到了下身。

「唔唔唔唔……」

收音良好的器材甚至連翻攪媚肉的響亮水聲也一清二楚地記錄下來，看著曉君竭力忍耐快感的樣子，我再也忍不住，掏出硬到不行的下身紓解了起來。

「……是這裡吧，papa舒服的點。」

鏡頭裡的少年猶如尋獲秘寶般低笑出聲，尚未等曉君反應過來，熟知敏感點的手指便猛地深插到底，狠狠地按了下去。

「⋯⋯！」被猛然按進敏感的快意一下子炸開，曉發出無聲的尖叫，修長的雙腿倏地繃直，前端硬挺的性器徑自飛濺出大股白濁，半晌之後，才渾身脫力軟倒在祐介懷裡。

我興奮得渾身顫栗，這具習慣與男人交合的身體，竟然只被手指插入便要高潮的程度。

「呼唔……」

伴隨著低沉的輕笑，意圖遮擋的雙手被掰開，尚在淌著涎液的小嘴被低頭封住，曉君清澈的雙眼早被刺激得失神，只能任由祐介攀過通紅的臉頰，長驅而入翻攪無力的軟舌。

「這麽多天沒有做了，我現在很想要papa。」祐介意猶未盡地舔去唇間的牽絲，貼著唇瓣廝磨的聲音蘊著情慾的沙啞。曉君的下體已經被玩得濕透，手指猛然抽了出來，大股的承載不住的淫液便順著翕張的穴口往外淌，將含在體內的手指弄得一片濕亮， 「這裡不是也想要了麽……」

「不要、祐介……！回、回房間再……」曉發出羞赧的氣音，被親吻至紅腫的雙唇微嗔，似在叱責過分的兒子，但聲線中隱藏著的甘美渴求卻沒有半分說服力，更像是引誘深入的邀請。

「可是我現在就想要papa啊……？」祐介固執地摟緊了身上的人。

說著這番話語的任性孩子，髮絲磨蹭著papa懇求同意的樣子活像大型犬般，同時又埋首重重舔吻曉君的頸間，將柔嫩的蜜色肌膚吮出點點殷紅的印子，如同宣誓主權的獵食者。

「……我忍不住了，不行嗎？」

與近乎撒嬌般的語氣極為相悖的是，不知何時解開束縛頂在了穴口的灼熱，身材高大的喜多川似乎連發育也特別好，尺寸可觀的肉楔隱約可見暴漲的青筋，碩大的頂部精神奕奕地研磨下身的入口，在欲求不滿的輕吟中，又壞心眼地遲遲不肯進去。

窺視鏡甚至清晰拍下來那張嫩紅的小嘴一翕一張舔吮性器冠部的場面，我全身氣血上湧，外表清純的papa臉上泛著醉酒般的潮熱，明明一絲不掛、更被自己的兒子擺弄成雙腿大張的姿勢，淫美的身體卻因為羞恥而變得格外敏感，身下誘人的小穴漸漸湧出更多的蜜液，貪求更深的進犯。

純潔的臉龐逐漸墮入慾望，被吻到紅腫的雙唇躊躇著開口，空氣中交纏的荷爾蒙似乎要衝破屏幕，就連我也快要聞到那股雌獸發情的氣味了。

「……快點…唔、進來……呀啊啊——」

話音未落，曉君的驚呼聲倏然拔高，緊繃的雙腿隨即被肆無忌憚地高舉開來，雙丘間緊密的花蕾因為體位而完整袒露在了鏡頭前，我的理智瞬間繃斷，而在蜜穴邊緣磨蹭的硬挺炙熱便在我的視線內，直直地破開緊緻一插到底。

「唔唔——！」曉君受驚一般捂住即將潰堤的尖吟，猛然失焦的美麗雙瞳間，被情慾刺激的生理淚水潺潺順著臉龐滑落，但被調教到適合與男人做愛的蜜穴卻歡愉地將猛插到底的碩大吞了下去，恬不知恥地溢出清冽的淫液，將入侵的性器絞得更緊榨取精汁。

「祐、祐介……太、深……！呼嗚嗚嗚——」

忍到了極限的祐介甫一進入便大開大合地抽送起來，背向騎乘的體位使得每一下插入都直直頂到深處，將身上的papa逼出一陣崩潰的哭吟，蜜桃色的花蕾被操得徹底鬆軟，隨著抽插翻出一圈艷紅的腔肉，又被身下侵犯的男根狠狠地捅了進去。

「papa裡面真緊……好熱，快要融化了……」

「不、嗚……」

被直白的淫語雙重夾擊的曉君不禁羞恥地哭了起來，纖細的腰肢不堪承受地弓起，卻被漲硬的肉刃狠狠頂住而掙脫不得，只能捂住雙唇看著自己被碩大的粗莖肆意抽插。

「嗚唔唔唔……」

在夾雜羞恥的快感之下，光滑無毛的性器卻又顫巍巍地抬起了頭，才發洩過的粉嫩頂端可憐兮兮地泌出一點清液，隨著激烈的動作在腿間甩下點點清冽的愛痕。

角度完美，藏在盆栽的攝像機完整地補抓小穴貪婪吞吐男根的場面，我被眼前上演的香艷場面衝擊得幾乎暈眩，沒想到偷窺鄰家禁忌的交媾所帶來的快感，甚至比當年的輪姦影片更加強烈數倍。

「都已經做過這麼多次了，為什麼要忍住聲音呢，」祐介的眉頭不滿地緊緊蹙起，說著便將曉君細瘦的手腕拉下了來，緊緊覆在了下身激烈的交合處，確認著被插入的觸感，「......就連papa的這裡早就記住我的形狀了啊。」

更加過分的是，覆在穴口邊緣的手指，順著性器挺入的動作一同插了進去，隨著激烈的律動併攏侵犯著大開的蜜穴。

「不行，不…要……太滿了……！啊啊……！」連同手指一起被抽插的快感過於強烈，意識到即將潰堤的呻吟收不回來，曉君狂亂地搖著頭，「不……啊…！鄰居先生會——」

「嗯……？」從我的角度完全看不清喜多川的表情，但語氣中的佔有慾顯然溢於言表，不甘在曉君口中聽到別人的兒子略微粗暴將自己的papa摁到了沙發上，「鄰居？為什麼會提到他的名字——？」

呵呵、這種時候提起別的男人完全是不行吧，但想到自己的名字被含在他的嘴裡淫媚地呢喃，一種猶如偷情般的禁忌快感便在我周身飛速流竄。

「不是……鄰居先生——」

曉君生怕漏出半點呻吟，試圖堵住聲音的雙手一秒被掰開壓制在兩邊，祐介便就著插入的姿勢硬生生轉換了體位，柔韌的雙腿幾乎抵在了胸前，而堅挺的硬熱退出到穴口的位置，由上而下直直地頂到了深處。

「——啊啊啊！」

灰色的雙瞳被猛然刺激到失神，完全忍耐不住嘴邊的浪蕩呻吟，美麗的身段被強制逼到了高潮，激烈地痙攣著的前端濺射出一股股白濁，甚至還沾了些許到精緻的小臉上。

曉君尖喘著，不經意叫著我名字高潮的聲音實在太錯亂，一下冷不防叫得我幾乎射出來。

「還有餘裕想別的男人…？」沉下來的聲線既冰冷又辛辣，蘊含太多不言而喻的佔有與壓迫，大手啪啪地拍打身下的臀肉以示懲罰，祐介沒等高潮的不應期過完，又將纖長的雙腿架到肩上，沉下身來開始了又一輪侵略，「明明papa只要想著我就夠了。」

「祐…介……不、是……嗚……」

美麗的雙眸失神地淌著淚水，被操到無力反抗的曉君早就沒有餘裕解釋，只能隨著身上男人的律動搖晃著腰肢，被撐大到合不攏的那處抽動著湧出大股蜜液，直到素色的沙發上盡是兩人縱慾的痕跡。

鏡頭中淫亂的papa半是縱容率性妄為的兒子，精力旺盛的青春期少年似乎要彌補幾天儲下來的份量，從沙發抱著射精一直做到房間還不知遏制，害怕洩露的叫床聲再也沒能抑制住，取而代之則是像每晚上演的淫靡劇情一樣、被操幹到連綿不絕的啜泣呻吟。

腦內響起某根神經繃斷的聲音，難以想像會有誰聽到那樣動情的吟喘之後還能保有理性，頃刻間我腦內只剩下獨佔單親papa的淫褻念頭。

⋯⋯被那麼多個陌生男人上過之後，想必就算是精力絕倫的兒子也不能滿足如此飢渴的肉體吧？何況連第一次被誰奪去都不知道，只是再多一個也無妨？光是想起來又渾身火熱的我，不由得對著剛才錄下的影片再次擼動起漲硬的下身。

————————————————

我在某個論壇搜索著關於那家花店的資料，才不是跟蹤狂，只不過是對曉君打工的花店有點興趣罷了，身為一個栽培植物的人，當然了、搜索也是一時興起才做的事情，此時，首頁一條帖子猛地將我全身定住。

「地下街○ ○花店美人店長」

帖子的熱度十分可觀，看來在我沒有登陸的時候已經佔據了主頁一段時間，我點了開來，如無意外，便是一名同好分享於花店遇到的美青年店員，而為數不少偷拍的模糊剪影，我只憑蓬鬆柔軟黑髮，圍裙纖細美麗的身段就立馬認了出來，甚至還有合照，當然正主的樣子是經過處理才放上來的，故意貼在曉君身上的客人肆無忌憚地伸手環住了他的腰間，無防備的papa和煦地笑著，完全不知道男人的叵測居心。

越往下的圖片越脫離了主題，開始向著不妙的地方發展，接下來的樓層雖然沒有正臉，更多的卻是papa被圍裙勾勒出的纖細腰間、形狀優美的鎖骨線條、扦插花朵的靈巧手腕，甚至是低下身忙活的緊繃股間⋯⋯

越來越多同好開始分享經歷，連通勤時間也摸索得一清二楚，評論皆是「屁股看起來好緊」、「大腿應該很會夾」、「想從後面操進去」、甚至還有「多少錢可以上一次」等等下流不堪的議論，慢慢地，有人開始議論起與一名色情片主役極度相似的臉龐，在樓下越來越踴躍一片「求資源」的呼聲中，帖子被頂上了空前的熱度。

帖子裡面討論的美人店員就住在我的隔壁，這到底是何等奇妙的緣分，直到現在我依然感嘆上天如此絕妙的安排——至於單親papa曾經作為輪姦影片的主角，並且每晚都與養子歡愛的淫亂事實，看來大概只有身為鄰居的我知道了。

我對著屏幕中的偷拍照片低低笑了起來，漫無目的頹廢人生終於有了唯一的盼頭，看來我的計劃又可以推進一步了。

費了一點小心思的違禁藥品很快寄到了家門前，只要說一下——陽台的盆栽好像看起來沒什麼精神呢之類無關緊要的藉口，美麗又毫無防備的papa很快就落網了呢。

接下來只要端出「安心凝神」的花茶，純潔的papa當然一點懷疑都沒有便喝了下去——看著曉君上下滾動的喉結，我的心跳也隨之劇烈地怦跳起來。

呼呼——好險呀、好在藥效很快就見效了，看著曉君開始搖晃的身影，我「貼心」送上了關切的問候。

「曉君，睏了的話不妨休息一下？」

寬鬆的衣領之下還是毫無防備袒露的美麗線條，只是輕輕一瞥，我的喉嚨便倏地湧上一陣難以言喻的乾涸——快點睡吧，好鄰居的面具要瓦解了啦⋯⋯我幾乎控制不住褲襠裏的勃起。

「不用擔心。」曉君使勁搖了搖頭，然而試圖保持清明的雙瞳很快便又渙散，「只是有點⋯⋯累⋯⋯」

「啊⋯⋯！」驚訝的表情在我臉上不過剎那，實則早已準備好的我連忙上前接住軟倒下來的身軀，瞬間撲面而來的咖啡香氣便將我撲了個滿懷。

⋯⋯唔唔！這就是曉君的香味，隔了一段時間沒有聞到，突然在這種距離下猝不及防聞到這股獨特的氣息，我的渾身猛地一陣火熱。

腎上腺素急速飆升，我的神經突突直跳，幾乎衝破血管——不行，要冷靜下來呀，讓煮熟的美味羔羊逃走可就不妙了。

「曉君，沒事吧？⋯⋯醒醒呀⋯⋯？」我忍耐著輕拍了一下白嫩的臉頰，沒想到聲音已沙啞到沒法掩飾的程度，但任憑搖晃也毫無反應，倒在我臂彎間的青年儼然一副熟睡的樣子，呼吸平穩，從微張的唇間甚至還隱約見到躲藏在內裡的香舌。

一股邪火猛然沖到了下腹，我渾身顫慄，幾乎想都沒想就埋頭擭住了曉君柔軟的嘴唇。

終於嚐夠了一番滋味，我輕輕地將曉君的身體放在沙發上，打開了影碟機，彷彿用盡上半輩子最大的忍耐力，仔細架設好一旁的DV，確保能將曉君美麗的身軀一絲不漏地捕抓下來。

日夜垂涎的美味羔羊就在面前，我一反常態冷靜下來，像拆禮物一般慢條斯理地解開曉君的衣帶，不急的⋯⋯離兒子放學還有一大段時間，對於難得到手的寶貝，當然要延長品嚐的過程了。

素色的圍裙很快便被我解開扔到了一邊，純色系的居家服樣式簡單，我的喉結上下滾動，不難想象藝術家的手平時是怎樣輕易解開寬鬆的褲帶，再將羞澀的花蕊完全剝弄開來的光景。

不多時，曉君便像出生的羔羊一般呈現在我面前，看著兩點在空氣中挺立起來的紅纓，我幾乎想都沒想便埋下了頭。

「唔嗯⋯⋯」隨著我吸吮乳尖的動作，曉君緊閉的唇間首次溢出甘美的喘息，我被鼓動著，不由得更加賣力吮吸起顫抖挺立的乳尖。

「唔唔⋯⋯」只是以舌尖點觸按壓便帶來渾身顫抖的快感，我伸出指腹揉弄另一邊乳頭，不多時兩點被充分照顧的粉嫩便被吮出一片狼藉的水漬，而更糟糕的是，毫無知覺被誰舔弄著身體的曉君，卻忠實地喚出享受的悶哼，不堪承受的腰肢很快便弓起來，

唔——真的是光滑無毛的性器⋯⋯！看起來不甚使用的粉色性器靜靜地雌伏在雙腿之間，連根部也是一乾二淨的，

只是嗅聞腿間的香味已經快要讓叔叔受不了了，只是手指被肉穴吮吸就傳來頭皮發麻的快感，我一下抽出試探的手指，在牽液滴落下來之前便扶著灼燙如烙鐵般的下身，猛地一下頂了進去。

「唔嗯⋯⋯！」

針尖般的快意順著下體沿脊椎開始蔓延，傳來讓腦髓都要麻痺的快意，感受到被層層脈絡包裹的一剎那，巨大的興奮幾乎要瞬間淹沒我，不久前才被進入過的緊緻還保留著被入侵的形狀，輕易便吮進了我怒張的尺寸。

「噗呲」、「噗呲」的插入水聲卻代替呻吟，成為此時情慾的助燃劑。

唔⋯⋯！實在是吸取精液的明器——我幾乎憑本能頂弄著，毫無章法的進入似乎只能擦過甬道的敏感點，但曉君就連程度也無法承受似的，纖細的腰肢無意識扭動著逃離，我一把將人抓了回來，我用力錮緊無力反抗的手腕，下身更加用力，啪啪撞擊白嫩的腿根。

「唔唔⋯⋯嗯～」雙眉性感地蹙起，喉嚨漸漸溢出滿足的甜美喘息，猶如被鼓動一般，我調整了一下角度，下身朝著那點突起發狠挺動。

藥效的質量太好反而讓我苦惱了起來⋯⋯要怎麼才能醒過來呢？親自目睹自己被男人侵犯的事實，那雙清純的雙瞳該流出怎樣崩潰的神色呢⋯⋯或者說、這張被蹂躪到紅腫的雙唇，肯定能發出更加動聽的淫喘吧？

不知道我賣力操幹了多久，久到呢、差點以為錄像時長都不夠了的時候，我的耕耘終於初見成效——美麗的睫毛撲閃著，一絲不掛的睡美人難耐地悶哼了幾聲，終於幽幽轉醒。

⋯⋯哈哈、還沒能清醒麼，很難想像吧，在毫無防備睡著的時候、小穴的貞潔卻早被鄰居拿下的事情～

「鄰、鄰居先生⋯？」

曉君迷濛的眼神滿是難以置信的神色，像極了掉進陷阱還不自知的懵懂羔羊。

「——不、嗚啊啊啊⋯⋯」曉君錯亂地掙扎起來，卻驚恐地發現下身完全失去了力氣，連最私密的地方都毫無保留地敞開著，違背本願地舔吮著陌生的性器。

「終於看清楚誰在操你了？」

呼——害叔叔變得更硬了，我立馬拉下兩側的雙手，配合下身打樁一般狠狠地操進媚穴，我猛地抽出漲得發疼的肉棒，又啪啪啪地深深挺進最為騷浪的一點上。

「不、呀啊——」美麗的身段突然逕自抽搐，連帶下身那張穴也發狠地絞緊。

「好哦——曉君、快去吧。」

曉君錯愕地睜大了雙眼，像在配合我的言語一般，那從未被撫慰過的漂亮性器忽而繃緊、失控般往外迸射出一股股白濁。

「嗚、呼⋯⋯哈、哈⋯⋯」

看起來已經完全脫力了呢，曉君失神地重複著抗拒又毫無說服力的話語，竟然依靠男人的肉棒就能高潮，該說是天賦異稟的體質嗎⋯⋯我吃吃地笑了起來。

既然主役已經準備就緒，那該開始正式的Show time囉～

曉君似乎還動不了呢⋯⋯他狂亂地搖著頭，但也完全不妨礙我將柔韌的肢體擺成背入式的姿勢。

我舔著唇操著那似乎會流水的雌穴，點開了一早準備好的DV——在曉君大張的腿間播放的、正是每晚令我夜不能寐的影片。

「這、這是——！」青年的雙瞳猛然睜大，仿若遭電擊一般狠狠定住。

嗯哼、預想之中的回應。

「還需要我提醒你嗎？都是因為papa太過淫蕩啊⋯⋯」曉君現在的感受是如何呢、既羞恥又憤怒，不管怎樣都十分誘人就是了，「每天晚上勾引兒子做愛還發出這麼淫蕩的叫聲啊、害叔叔老是睡不著呢。」

我將瞠目結舌的曉君掰了過來，貼在發紅的耳邊低哼道：「這部的主役到底是誰？你不是最清楚了嗎？——女優雨宮蓮。」

「不、」曉君的聲音破碎又無助，聽起來要哭似的，「我、啊啊⋯⋯我不是蓮⋯⋯」

當然要否認了，誰又能想到育有一兒的papa居然瞞著兒子拍過av、並且被一牆之隔的鄰居——我偷去了所有性愛實錄呢。

「哈哈哈、是不是蓮⋯⋯可惜你的身體可不是這麼說的哦？」

片中的蓮一臉癡態地迎接陌生男人們的抽插，良好的收音設施忠實還原那片發情的浪叫，與曉君此時的媚態終於完整重合。

「曉君放心好了。」不顧曉君的反抗，我開始沈迷地撫弄被操到發紅的穴口，順便將那崩潰的哭音也一併收下。

「我保證不會讓你兒子知道的哦～關於你在這裏⋯⋯怎樣享受地含著我的肉棒。」

「不——不要！啊啊啊啊⋯⋯」

怪不得總是說會反抗的獵物嚐起來最是美味了，清醒著被迫接受男人慾望的曉君，不堪快感而繃得緊緊的腿根，連被藥效抹滅的反抗力道也彷彿在說——再用力侵犯我呀！恰到好處地撩人。

徹底被迷藥侵蝕的曉君當然使不出半分力氣了，更不論剛剛高潮完的身體，只能無力地被爆發起來的我箍在腰間啪啪頂弄，才發洩完的漂亮性器在空氣中猛烈地甩著餘精，哈哈、看起來就像為我打造的肉便器一樣呢。

「看起來宛如和姦一樣呢。」我不再掩飾地深深笑了出來。

「嗚、求求您……啊…！至少、不要在裡面——」

曉被操得雙腿緊繃，無力的雙腿被男人的腰肢架開，隨著抽插晃動著，絕望的眼淚像斷了線的珍珠，將臉頰兩側的布料染得濕潤，至少體內的最深處，已經不想再被玷污了，曉狂亂地搖著頭，雙手虛軟地抵著男人的手臂，試圖阻止兇猛的入侵。

「喔？⋯⋯身下這張小嘴可是一點說服力都沒有呢～」

然而緊抿著雙唇忍耐的樣子只是越發助長男人的肆虐慾望，不如這樣好了，鄰居在曉震驚的神色下拽過了掛在脖頸上的鏈子，不顧反抗地系在了勃漲欲發的漂亮性器上。

「反正又不會懷孕，不然早就不知道懷上了多少個男人的孩子了吧～哈哈哈～」

膣內榨取精液一般的吸附感過於強烈，男人爽得直抽氣，大手抓住兩瓣挺翹的臀肉一下暴肏到最深處，肉根突突直跳，抵在嫩處強制灌入大股炙熱的濃精。

「不——又要⋯⋯呀啊啊⋯⋯」曉被燙得連腳趾也緊緊蜷起，禁不住快感的身體緊繃著瀕臨絕頂，猶如果實般熟透的前端被束縛得微微泛紫，未能紓放，而似在哀求愛撫一般瑟瑟發抖。

「⋯⋯好可憐，曉君也想要去嗎？叔叔給你解開喔——不能射出來，只用後面去也可以吧？」這一切當然沒有逃過姦淫的視線，男人伸手擼動瀕臨快感邊緣的莖芽，將曉逼出一段崩潰的呻吟，「來交易吧？」

「忍住的話，就放過曉君好了，不過⋯⋯射出來的話，就做叔叔一生的性奴隸？⋯⋯嗯？」內射完的男人笑著，酣暢抽出肉棒的同時還不忘伸手至綿軟的下身，將束縛在漲硬腿間的金屬鏈條生生拽了下來——

「很公平的交易吧？」男人貼在汗濕的髪間，低沉地吐露著惡魔般的呢喃。

「不——唔⋯⋯嗯嗯～」來不及消化內容的大腦一片空白，曉猝不及防間迎來又一輪絕頂，腿間的性器連射也射不出來，像被玩到壞掉般，失禁地吐出一大股清冽的液體，被刻意延遲的高潮分成了片片斷斷，化為一根根帶電的荊棘，不住抽打尚在意識邊緣的酮體，在高潮迭起中參雜的浪吟也完全沒有餘裕阻止，只能順著嘴邊的涎液一同潰堤而下。

「哦呀哦呀～都漏出來了⋯⋯！」男人興奮不已地嗤笑，沒想到能將敏感的身體玩到這種地步，還不忘舉起手中的DV拍攝下來，「哈哈⋯⋯被幹到像女人一樣去的感覺怎樣？」

「不要、不、不要出來⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」所有忍耐徒勞無功，敏感的身體被前所未有的陌生清潮沖刷，抵不過一段段侵襲而來的綿長高潮，曉渾身脫力，更是害怕得失聲地哭了出來，而迫不及待解放的前端違背本願地吐露出一股股香麝的精汁。

混著淫水失控般沿著莖身蜿蜒流下，失神的青年驚恐地搖頭——那是兒子曾經用獎學金贈予的、連洗澡也必須取下的珍重項鍊，此刻卻完全浸沒在連綿不絕的可恥淫液之中，連指環內刻著『YUSUKE』的凹陷間，也填滿了濃厚的白乳。

「標題就叫做『女優雨宮蓮的潮吹初體驗』～這種，最棒了吧？⋯⋯哈哈哈哈哈～」在無力反抗的曉面前，鄰居更將DV放大至泉湧不止的秘處，將眼前浪蕩不堪的畫面完整收錄，暗想這次能賺到多少影片報酬，男人不由發出下流的低笑，「tag就打：鄰居專屬性奴『來栖曉』怎麼樣？啊，說起來兒子應該差不多到偷看av的年紀了吧？呵、要是搜到papa的淫片不知道會怎樣呢～～」

鄰居的語調興奮上揚，不管怎麼看都太不妙了，在藥效的影響之下，合不攏的小嘴只能大張著垂落津液，失神淌流淚水的明眸中，赫然映照著男人狂亂的笑容。

全身上下都被精液玷污的美麗酮體，看起來尤其可憐又淫靡，鄰居看著更覺得下身灼熱難當。不過曉君本身就是勾引男人的上等媚藥吧？操過這麽騷浪的名器之後，大概對著普通的美男子都無法正常勃起了。

「那麼在兒子放學前再射一發吧～」單親papa可要對我的慾望負起責任來呀，男人再度逼近了無力反抗的小羔羊。

「嗚！」曉驚恐地睜大雙眼，卻瞥見那人胯下猙獰的碩大再次抬起頭來，蓄勢待發抵上了退無可退的臀間。

「快點打開騷穴讓主人進去呀？」男人好整以暇低低笑了起來，大掌啪啪拍打在曉嫩紅的雙頰上，一字一頓強調已成定局的殘酷現實，「性奴就該滿足主人的性需求啊，嗯哼？要是兒子回來之前還做不完的話——」

「不、不要⋯⋯主人⋯⋯」清冷的聲線已然蒙上濃濃的情慾與哭腔，夾雜幾分委屈與哀求的聲線進一步催化了男人暴漲的慾望，而恢復了少許力氣的雙腕，僅僅是柔順地伸到腿間，將已經變成男人尺寸的肉緣撐得更開，感覺到尚且灼燙的精液粘連到指尖的剎那，曉恥辱得連腿根都在打顫。

——對不起，祐介。

原本暗自發誓過從此以後只屬於祐介一人，但是敗在快感之下的自己，不管身心、都已經徹底淪為了他人的俘虜。

曉絕望地閉上了雙眼。

「⋯⋯直到您滿意為止⋯⋯請⋯盡情使用這張騷穴⋯⋯」

———————————————————————

秘處還殘留著被男人深頂的錯覺，渾身尚在歡愛過後的餘韻之中，曉強行忍耐著全身竄流的快感，抖著手為兒子準備早餐。

因為被逼定下的契約，曉的身體已經完全淪為鄰居的性愛玩具，食髓知味的鄰居逮住機會便對他強行索取。有時候性致一來，更變本加厲地拿出一大堆道具褻辱他的身體，或者故意射在裡面，逼迫他含著精液等兒子回家。也許潛意識為了彌補歉疚的心理，晚上又不經意更加依賴與縱容深愛的祐介，身心徹底捲入不分晝夜承接愛慾的惡性循環，曉完全了陷入精力交瘁之中。

「我出門了。」祐介接過曉遞上的便當，穿好鞋準備上學，又依依不捨地回過頭來，「今天的道別吻呢？」

曉凝視著兒子溫柔的笑靨，內心默默定下死守秘密的誓言，笑著攀上了祐介的肩膀，輕輕覆上了雙唇，甫一接觸馬上便被對方攬住了腰，低頭加深了親吻。

「唔嗯……祐介，上學該……」

一吻過後，曉氣息紊亂，突然像受到什麼刺激般雙腿一軟，險些滑倒的身體馬上被穩穩擁住。

「沒事吧？」

仔細觀察之下，曉的雙頰通紅，濕潤的眼瞳遊移而完全沒有聚焦，祐介不禁暗忖是不是最近打工太過繁忙的關係，皺眉撫上了微燙的臉頰。

「臉好紅……」

「不用擔心——！」曉渾身酸軟抵在祐介的胸膛，意識到自己的反應太過激烈，急忙搖了搖頭補充道，「只是有點發燒……」

「今天就好好在家休息吧？」祐介在曉的唇邊落下輕柔一吻，「打工我會代papa去的。」

「嗯、我會在……家裡等你回來。」

祐介聞言放心地點了點頭，曉溫柔地笑了笑，目送兒子上學的背影。

大門重重地關上，門外的腳步聲漸行漸遠，直至消失。

曉皺著眉，難耐地緊緊閉上了雙眼，過了半晌還是忍不住拖著腳步出門，按下了鄰家的門鈴。

門鈴響起不過半秒，門鎖便咔噠一聲打開，彷彿有人早就在門內透過貓眼窺視一般。

「對不起……已經、可以了吧…啊啊……」壓抑已久的呻吟從開門起便迫不及待地湧出嘴邊，曉差點因為難以啟齒的快感而跪倒在玄關，「請、請您取下來……」

純潔的papa哭聲哀求，在男人的視線下，忍著恥辱將褲子慢慢地脫了下來，連內褲也沒穿的光裸臀間，赫然是數枚在小穴內嗡嗡震動的跳蛋，翻攪出來的淫液順著顫抖的腿根蜿蜒而下，將固定在大腿上的電池弄得一片狼藉。

完整地目睹這一幕的鄰居露出了下流的低笑。

「還真是受歡迎呀，單親papa……沒想到在網上發了群交募集的影片之後，居然有這麽多人馬上發來『給多少錢都沒關係，請讓我上一次』的請求呢。」

身後的大門隨之被關上，而在曉驚愕的視線裡，房內陸續走出來好幾個露出赤裸慾望的陌生男人。

「兒子不在的時候，這張飢渴的小嘴就會開始想要男人了吧？對於淫蕩的性奴來說，這種免費的亂交派對可是千載難逢的好機會呢。」男人獰笑著舉起了手中的DV機。

「對吧？……雨宮蓮。」

【End？】


End file.
